What is the sum of the reciprocals of the natural-number factors of 6?
Explanation: The natural-number factors of 6 are 1, 6, 2, 3. The sum of their reciprocals is $1/1+1/6+1/2+1/3=6/6+1/6+3/6+2/6=12/6=\boxed{2}$.